Good Girl
by MissLiss15
Summary: I might be his good girl, but I loved being bad.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi loves! So, let me just start off right away by saying, that if you don't enjoy lemons, this isn't going to be the story for you, as there will be about one per chapter. However if you **_**do enjoy**_** lemons (as I do!) this is very much the story for you. This is going to be a fun story, trying to see what I can get these characters up to with very little drama.**

****Also, it might sound odd, but don't believe or jump to too many conclusions about everything that you read here in the prologue. It will be explained in the first chapter, which will post on Monday.****

**Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being a fabulous beta and Sara aka Nikki Black, SassYNoleS and Sukiethree for pre-reading!**

**Prologue **

He pushed me up against the door in his bedroom, his mouth devouring mine hungrily. We hadn't been able to find a moment alone all week, and I felt like I was going to burst. I could only imagine how he was feeling.

He slipped his tongue past my lips, roughly tangling it with mine and causing me to moan against his mouth. One of my hands gripped the hair at the back of his neck, while the other slipped between us, palming his erection through his jeans. His lips slid down to my neck, placing open-mouthed kisses there and nipping lightly. I closed my eyes, sucking in a harsh breath. I wished he would mark me there, leave his claim on me, but I knew it would never happen. He was too careful.

"You have no clue how much I want to fuck you up against this door."

"Oh _God_,"I moaned as a rush of moisture soaked my panties. I wanted that. I needed to feel him deep inside me.

He slid his hands down my sides. Gripping the hem of my shirt, he quickly bunched it up and pulled down the cups of my bra. His hot mouth latched onto one of my nipples while his fingers pinched and tweaked the other. "I fucking love your tits. I could spend all day doing this, and I promise one day I will. I'll spend the day worshiping you." His breath was hot against my flesh. "Right now, though, I want my cock in your mouth. Will you do that for me, baby?" He stroked my cheek softly, the sweet gesture not matching the fire in his eyes.

I dropped to my knees in front of him without hesitation as he pulled his cock from his pants. He let out a deep groan, running his hands through my hair while I gripped him tightly, running my tongue along his hard length.

"Oh fuck, baby. We don't have long, he's going to be back soon." His voice was rough as he spoke. I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, sucking him in deep enough to hit the back of my throat.

He grunted, his fingers tightening in my hair. "Oh, shit. That's good. So fucking good."

I picked up the pace slightly as his breath began to come in shallow pants. "Eyes on me," he growled, and I obeyed, looking up at him from underneath my lashes. "That's a good girl. Keep going, I'm almost there. Fuck, keep going."

Only a moment later, he let out one final grunt as he spilled inside my mouth. I swallowed it down happily, knowing that I'd brought him pleasure and he'd return the favor when we had more than a few minutes alone.

There was the loud slam of a car door outside, causing us both to startle. "Shit, he's back even sooner than I thought. Get downstairs," he hissed at me.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. It crossed my mind how fucked up all of this was, but I shook it off, not wanting to be bothered by it. I raced down the stairs, taking a seat in my normal spot on the very last step. He walked through the door with a bag in his hand, smiling at me when he saw me sitting there.

"You took long enough, Eddie." I jumped up, grabbing the bag from him.

He rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. "Jesus, Bella, you know how long the line is at the ice cream place on a Friday."

I took out both of our sundaes, handing him his. "Come on, it's an all new Kardashian's tonight!"

He groaned loudly. "Fuck, how do I let you rope me into this shit?"

"You love me." I regretted it the second it fell from my lips. I knew I shouldn't lead him on the way I was. He _did_ love me. Anyone could see it. I loved him, too, just not in the way he needed.

My heart and my body belonged to someone else, and as much as I didn't want that fact to hurt him, I knew it was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I ran my fingers through his hair, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. I loved the days and nights I got to spend uninterrupted time with him, aside from me going to class, or him to work.

He was my best friend's father, and I'd never meant to fall in love with him. What began as a one-time thing—a moment of loneliness on both our parts when Junior decided to go to the University of Portland instead of the University of Washington—had morphed into something more. Something that I would never regret.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed but he gripped my arm, pulling me back down. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear, sending the best kind of chills down my spine.

"You were asleep. Old men like you need their rest. I was going to go take a shower." I grinned at him, rolling onto my stomach and laying partly on his chest.

He flipped us so I was flat on my back underneath him, pressing his growing erection against me. "Tell me, little girl, does _that_ feel like an old man to you? Hm?" He leaned down and nipped at my neck, causing me to moan.

"_Fuck_.No, not at all." I was almost embarrassed by the breathlessness of my voice.

He smirked at me, knowing that he'd gotten his point across. He placed soft kisses down my neck and along my collarbone before reaching my breasts and wrapping his lips around one of my nipples, swirling it with his tongue. My breath caught in my throat from the sensation that was over too quickly as he continued his descent down my body with his lips.

"Look at this pretty little pussy." He glanced up at me, his eyes dark with lust. "Tell me, Isabella, who's pretty pussy is this?" He thrust one of his fingers inside me and my back arched off the bed. "I can't hear you; who's pussy is this?" he growled.

"Yours!" I gasped as he added another finger.

"You know I like to hear the words. I'll ask again: who's pussy is this, Bella?" He leaned down, taking my clit between his lips.

"Oh, _fuck_,"I moaned loudly. "Yours, Edward, it's your pussy. Oh, God, don't stop," I pleaded as he continued to work me with his fingers and mouth.

He curled his fingers, finding that sweet spot inside me as his tongue flicked at my clit quickly. It was only a matter of seconds until I saw flashes of white behind my eyelids as my orgasm ripped through me and I screamed his name.

"Holy shit," I panted, trying to catch my breath. "That was… I don't even know what that was."

He sat up on his knees with a smug smile on his face. "And to think, I'm _far_ from done with you yet. You mentioned something about a shower?"

My eyes grew wide. I wasn't sure how much more I could handle after that last orgasm.

"Junior's coming home for the weekend. I won't get as much time with you as I normally do, so, I'm going to get my fill now." His eyes were full of mischief as he stood up in front of me.

My gaze drifted down his body. For someone who was pushing forty, he wasn't even close to having what everyone would call a dad bod. He was tall and lean, yet muscular in the right places. He didn't have a six-pack, but his abs were nicely defined from working out each day. I glanced up at his face, taking in the thick beard that I loved so much, along with eyes that were a bluish-green that resembled sea glass. His hair was a dark brown with strands of bronze and copper mixed throughout. It was in a constant state of disarray, so he always had that freshly fucked look. In other words, he was really fucking hot.

"Come on." He extended his hand toward me. "I want to wash you. I want to worship you and take care of you like the princess you are." He pulled me up from the bed and held me tightly against his chest. "And then, I want to fuck you raw," he whispered huskily in my ear before biting down lightly on the lobe.

My knees nearly buckled from his words and he scooped me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and walking toward the bathroom.

"Yes." I breathed out.

—GG—

My eyes opened slowly and I stretched, feeling someone place soft kisses along my spine.

"You've got to wake up, baby. Junior will be walking through that door in an hour or so, and I don't think he's ready to know about this."

I sighed, my gaze focusing on him. I loved him; I loved our relationship. I loved the amazing sex life we had, but I hated hiding our relationship from everyone. I knew he wasn't completely wrong in his thinking because of course people would stare. They'd disapprove of our relationship, of our age difference, but I was nineteen. I was more than capable of deciding if I wanted to be in a relationship with a thirty-nine-year-old man or not.

I knew Eddie—or Junior as everyone else but me called him—would have an issue with it, since we'd been friends since ninth grade, but I also knew he would eventually understand. The longer we waited, the worse it would be. The same could be said for my parents.

The bed dipped as he sat down beside me. "Don't be mad, Bella. How the fuck do I tell my _son_ that I'm fucking his best friend? The best friend that he's been pining for since the first day he saw her."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We tell him that you love me, and that I love you. That I love him with all of my heart, but not as anything more than a friend. Tell him the truth."

As I stood up to get dressed, he grabbed my hand. "I _do_ love you Bella, I just need time, okay? Please don't walk away from me because of this. I need you."

"I love you too, and you know I can't stay away from you." I rolled my eyes. "But you have to tell him sometime soon. I'm tired of having to slip away to my crappy dorm room and pretend that all you are to me is my friend's dad. I want to be able to stay here with you all the time and not hide us. Don't you want that, too?"

He pulled me down onto his lap, threading his hands through my hair and pressing his lips roughly against mine. "I want that more than you know." He groaned, and I could feel him harden beneath me.

"Aren't men your age supposed to have decreased stamina?" I smirked as I ground myself down on his lap.

"Did I not teach you a lesson about calling me old last night, _Isabella_?" He growled, holding me down on his lap as he thrust his hips. "Do I need to teach you again?"

"Mm, there's no time, remember? Eddie's coming home." I rolled my hips one last time before extracting myself from his grasp. "I've got to get going."

"You little cocktease." He grinned and threw himself back on the bed.

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I should have known better than to think I could only post a short prologue and not post the first chapter as well. So, instead of Monday, you get it too. and I'll be posting this on Fridays instead of Monday, as I had originally planned. I didn't think you all would be too upset over this. ;)**

**Also, if you haven't already joined, I have a group on Facebook for Updates, teasers and pictures! You can find the link on my FFN profile or by searching for 'Stories by MissLiss15' on Facebook! Hope to see you there!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I squirmed as I sat on the couch next to Eddie in the living room, the memories of what and _who_ I had done on that couch only days before assaulting me. I could only imagine how he would feel if he knew.

I glanced over at him, expecting him to be watching the movie that was playing on the television in front of us, but his eyes were glued to me. "What?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He leaned back in his seat, his eyes still on me. "I don't know. You seem different. Is everything okay?"

I nodded, curling my legs underneath me and facing him. "I'm fine. I _am _different, but not in a bad way."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Why are you talking in code? It's all those girls you dorm with, isn't it? Are they teaching you secret girl code?"

"You know, I was a girl before you left, too. It's not my fault you didn't notice until now." I glanced up at his eyes, and I had to stop myself from gasping. His eyes held the same heat that Edward's often did when he looked at me.

"Trust me, I noticed."

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"It's getting late. Are you staying the night, Bella, or do you need me to drop you off at campus?"

My eyes met Edward's. I knew I wasn't spending the night because if I did, we'd never have a second alone. I couldn't help but feel selfish; I should have stayed and spent time with my best friend, but the air of awkwardness that filled the room was too much for me to handle.

"I actually have a paper due on Tuesday that I need to work on, so I should head out." I turned in my seat toward Eddie, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"You know, I could take you home," Eddie said as he hugged me back, his hands drifting down to my waist. I stiffened slightly before extracting myself from his arms.

"No, you just drove all the way up from Portland. Go get some sleep. We'll hang out tomorrow."

He nodded. "If you're sure."

—GG—

"I hate lying to him." I sighed, sitting back in my seat in Edward's car.

"I'm not a fan of it either, baby. I promise we'll tell him soon. Maybe over winter break? He'll be home for more than three days then, and we can sort everything out." He placed his hand on my thigh, his thumb drawing smooth circles.

I drew in a shaky breath, causing him to chuckle. He knew exactly how his touch affected me. "Didn't you get your fill the other day?" I smirked at him.

"Of you? I never get my fill of you, Bella. There's never a time I don't want you."

"Turn off up here. There's a deserted parking lot with almost no lights right over there." I pointed it out to him.

"You're serious?"

"You want me, don't you?" I ran my hand over the growing bulge in his jeans. "At least, it _seems_ like you want me," I practically purred.

He turned into the lot and parked in a dark corner before turning the engine off. "Come over here," he growled as he slid his seat all the way back. I clambered onto his lap, straddling him the best I could.

He gripped my hips, pressing me down onto him as he pushed his hips up. "You feel that, sweetheart? You feel what you do to me?"

I leaned against him so I could bury my face in the crook of his neck. "Yes," I moaned as I ground myself against him.

"Sit it up, Isabella. I want to see your tits. Will you be a good girl and show me?"

I bit my bottom lip as I sat up straight. I loved when he took control. I quickly pulled my top off before reaching behind me to undo the clasp of my bra and letting it drop away from my body.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He brushed his thumbs over my nipples before pinching them lightly, causing me to gasp. "You like that? Do you like when I'm a little rough with you?" he breathed against my ear.

"No." I watched his eyes widen in the dark, and his hands started to drop from me. "I fucking _love_ it."

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella." He narrowed his eyes at me. "If we were anywhere else, I'd spank you for being so bad."

"Why not here,_ daddy_?" The last word came out as a whisper.

He stilled. "What did you say?"

"Why not here, daddy_?" _I said it louder this time before I bit my lip again and looked up at him from under my lashes.

"And here I was thinking you were a good girl. Lift up," he said, and I complied. He bunched my skirt up to my waist before he quickly but firmly swatted me on the ass. As my eyes shut from the sensation and I moaned, I heard the distinct sound of his zipper being lowered. I glanced down just as he wrapped his hand around his thick cock. "Pull your panties to the side and get on my cock, _now." _

"Oh, _shit_,"I groaned. As I slid down, he bucked his hips..

"Mm, that's good. Ride me, sweetheart," he crooned, reaching up and slipping a strand of hair behind my ear.

I braced my hands on the headrest as I slowly slid up and down his shaft. His hands slipped down to my waist, where his fingers dug into me and helped to guide my pace. He grunted. "Faster, baby, I want to watch those tits bounce. _Fuck, _that's it. Just like that. Keep going," he panted. He slid one of his hands from my waist, his fingers finding my clit and adding just enough pressure to bring me closer to my release.

"Oh, God. Edward—"

"Uh-uh, what's my name right now?"

"_Daddy_!"I cried out as my pussy clenched and released over and over.

"Oh, _shit_,Bella!"he called loudly as he came deep inside of me.

I fell against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "_Daddy_? Do you have a kink I should know about?" He chuckled.

Now that the moment was over, I felt my cheeks heat. "I just—I mean—I don't know!" I stammered.

"It's fine baby. I love you, and I love that side of you as much as I do this sweet side," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's get you home." He sighed.

I couldn't wait until the day when I never had to leave him, regardless of who was home.

* * *

A/N: I promise this is the one and only time the term 'Daddy' is used in this story. It was just for a little fun. ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat across from Eddie in a booth toward the back at the diner. Edward was supposed to have joined us, but he'd been called into the office for an emergency. It was rare for him to be called in on the weekend, especially on a Sunday.

Edward had a knack for marketing, just like his father Carlisle, and once he'd completed his degree, he joined the family company, Cullen Media. Even though his father owned and ran the company, Edward worked hard to prove himself and work his way from the bottom up. Now, he sat as one of the chief marketing officers. His hours were long, but he loved his job.

Edward used to hope that one day Eddie would follow in his and Carlisle's footsteps; as undecided as he was about his future, Eddie knew he wanted to do anything_ but _marketing.

I tilted my head to the side, staring at him. "How are you, honestly? Have you met anyone at school?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm... okay. Sometimes I regret not going to UW with you. I miss seeing you every day, but I needed to put a little distance between me and dad. I want to know that I'm making the best choices for _me, _without feeling like I'm disappointing him_."_

"I get that, but I think he'd be happy with whatever you choose to do."

He gave me a small smile. "Maybe, but you don't know him like I do. For most of my life, he and Grandpa have been hoping I'd change my mind and follow them."

I nodded, even though I knew his dad way better than he thought. Edward had spoken to me late one night a few weeks ago, confiding in me how he'd be happy if Eddie came to work for him. At the same time, what mattered to him most was that his son was fulfilled.

I kicked Eddie lightly under the table. "You avoided my other question; have you met anyone?"

"What? Like a girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "A girlfriend, or just friends in general."

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend while I'm there." He stared at me, and I had to avert my eyes. My stomach turned with the thought of how I was deceiving him. "But, I've met a couple of people who could be good friends. What about you?"

I sighed, glancing up at him. "Yeah, there's someone."

"Oh." He turned to look out the window for a moment. "Really? You didn't date at all in high school, but you're in college for a few months and you find someone?"

"There wasn't anyone in high school I was interested in like that." I wanted to take the words back as soon as they left my lips. The look of pure pain that crossed his features made me realize just why Edward wasn't ready to tell him. It was going to break him.

After that, we finished our lunch in uncomfortable silence.

—GG—

That night, I crawled under the covers next to Edward. I was happy to be able to lay next to him again, but the events of Eddie's visit kept swirling in my head. "Edward?" I whispered, checking to see if he was still awake.

"Yeah, baby?" He rolled over, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"If you knew that Eddie—sorry, _Junior— _was in love with me, why were you okay with being with me? I mean, he's your son; why would you do that?"

"Were you ever going to love him the way he loves you, Bella? Were you _ever_ going to return his feelings?"

I laid there silently for a moment, thinking over what he'd asked. Eddie was cute, he was sweet and would do anything for someone he cared about, but I just never saw him like _that. _I'd never once thought of kissing him or anything further. He was just Eddie, my friend. "No," I answered truthfully.

"_That's _why I'm with you. If I thought even for a moment that you had feelings for him, that you wanted more from him, I wouldn't have come anywhere near you. But, since that's not the case, I can't help the fact that for the first time in _years_ since Kate left us, I'm in love with someone, and that someone is you. We have a connection, Bella."

"We do," I said quietly. "I love you, I love being with you, but I don't want to hurt him."

"And we'll do our best not to, baby. He's my son, he's one of the last people I would ever want to hurt, but I'm not willing to give up what we have. He'll understand."

—GG—

I stretched my arms above my head and gasped when I felt someone lean in and kiss my chest. I opened my eyes, surprised to see Edward still laying next to me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Good morning to you, too," he smirked. "I know you don't have class until one, and I haven't had you in _two days."_

"God forbid we not have sex for two whole days," I teased. "Maybe you should just tie me here so I can't leave and you can have your way with me whenever you want." I watched as his eyes darkened. "Edward, I was only teasing—"

"Were you, though?" His breath was hot in my ear, causing me to shudder. "So, you don't want me to tie your hands above your head, and tie your feet to my footboard so that you're completely at my mercy?" I pushed out a hard breath as he rolled on top of me, grasping my wrists in one of his hands and holding my arms above my head. "What do you think, would you like that?" His other hand slipped underneath my tank top, cupping my breast and pinching my nipple.

I whimpered as he dropped my wrists and slid off me. "Where are you going?"

He smirked at me before slipping his shirt over his head and sliding his pants over his hips. My mouth watered at the sight of his cock; long, thick, and hard just for me. He wrapped his hand around his length and pumped it a couple of times before he turned and walked away. "Be right back, sweetheart."

He returned a moment later, throwing something down on the bed. "Strip for me, then put your arms above your head, Isabella." I immediately did as he asked before he wrapped one of his belts around my wrists, binding my hands together. He slid his hand down my body, running one of his fingers through the swollen lips of my pussy. He locked his eyes on me and brought his finger to his mouth, sucking my juices from it. "You taste so fucking good," he groaned. "Spread your legs wider for me." He tied my feet to the footboard of his bed and stood in front of me, his gaze roaming my naked body. "The things I want to do to you." He gripped himself in his hand again and climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside my head. "Turn your head, open those lips for me."

I knew what he wanted, and I groaned, trying to squeeze my thighs together for friction; it was impossible. As soon as I turned my head to face him and parted my lips, he slipped his cock past them and into my mouth. "Can I fuck your mouth?" He grunted as he thrust gently, but he knew he didn't need to ask. I wanted it just as much as he did.

"Such a good girl, letting me fuck this pretty mouth." He ran his hands through my hair before tangling his fingers in it, holding me still as his thrusts became quicker. His breathing became shallow and I knew he was close, but he pulled out of my mouth before he could come. Instead, he maneuvered down the bed, crawling between my legs. "You look so pretty spread out and waiting for me. You're dripping, sweetheart. Can I have you? Can I fuck your pussy?"

"Oh God. Yes!" I moaned loudly at his words. "Please, _please_,"I begged.

He lined himself up with my entrance before quickly slamming into me. "Oh, _shit. _I love your pussy. Always so fucking tight." His pace was frantic as he began pounding into me over and over. He reached down between us, rubbing my clit with fast circles. "I need you to come, Bella. You're close, I can feel it. C'mon, I need you to be a good girl and come for me."

"Don't stop, please, don't stop." I gasped as my orgasm came over me and I cried out his name, my pussy clenching around his cock.

"Oh, _fuck_," he growled, his thrusts becoming erratic. "I'm going to—" He let out a low moan before coming deep inside of me.

He collapsed beside me, both of us panting heavily.

After a few moments I glanced over at him. "Uh, do you think you could…" I wiggled my arms, reminding him I was still tied up.

He chuckled quietly, running his fingers up my arm. "Maybe I_ will _just keep you like this."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had never been to Edward's office, so when he invited me to join him for lunch at work, I jumped at the chance. I was admittedly curious about where he spent so much of his time.

I took the elevator up to the 12th floor and made my way over to the reception desk, just as Edward instructed me.

"Hi, I'm looking for Edward Cullen's office," I said to the secretary. She was beautiful in a perfect Barbie-doll way.

"I'm sorry, miss, but Mr. Cullen is in meetings all afternoon. If he was expecting you, he would have told me personally. But I can take a message." She smirked at me.

"That's funny because Edward called me not more than twenty minutes ago, inviting me to lunch personally." I smirked back.

She raised an eyebrow at me, then slapped a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Of course he did. Here, let me just buzz him." She rolled her eyes, clearly not believing me.

"Mr. Cullen, I have a Miss…" She glanced at me, and I told her my last name. "A Miss Swan—oh. Right. Yes, Sir." She hung up the phone, eyes wide. "Uh. You can go right in."

I grinned. "Thank you!" I sang as I wiggled my fingers at her and made my way to Edward's office.

—GG—

"You're a sight for sore eyes, sweetheart." He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Your secretary has the hots for you, you know."

"Heidi? She has the hots for everyone_._"He chuckled.

I hummed and extracted myself from his arms. "Why do you keep her around, then?" I asked as I took a seat in his desk chair.

"Are you jealous, Isabella?" He stalked toward me. "Because that would be very silly."

"Would it be, though? She's about your age and very pretty. I'm sure you could have her over your desk if you wanted."

"She's also vapid, but a great organizer, which is why we keep her. However, the only one I'd ever want to have over my desk, as you put it, is you, Isabella." He sat on the edge of the desk, pulling me up so I was standing between his legs. "You have nothing to worry about." He pulled my face to meet his, pressing his lips roughly against mine.

I moaned softly, nipping at his bottom lip. "Mm, what about lunch?" I placed soft kisses along his scruffy jaw.

He lifted me up so I was straddling his lap, grasping my ass with his hands. "Change of plans. I think I'd like to have you for lunch."

"But what am I going to eat?" I smiled at him coyly. "I'm really hungry." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"I've got something you can put in your mouth," he growled quietly in my ear as he ran his thumb along my lip, pulling it from my teeth. I whimpered softly, melting into him. "What do you say? Will you wrap those pretty lips around my cock?"

I was so turned on that I couldn't find any words, but I nodded. He stood up, undoing his pants before dropping them and his boxers to his feet. I licked my lips as his cock sprang free, dropping to my knees in front of him and wrapping my fingers around him. I leaned in to lick the pre-cum from the tip before I wrapped my lips around him.

"Oh shit,"he groaned as I slid my lips down his cock until he reached the back of my throat. "There's my good girl. Fuck, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth." He gathered my hair with one of his hands, tugging gently. I moaned as my lips slid up and down his shaft, and he cursed as he felt the vibrations.

He tugged gently at my hair again. "If you don't stop, I'm going to come, and I'm not done yet. I want your pussy. Can I bend you over my desk and fuck that pretty pussy?"

I gave him one final lick before I rose and bent over his desk, giving him the answer he was looking for.

"Did you wear this little skirt for me, sweetheart?" he asked as he ran his fingers along the hemline. "Oh, and look at that; no panties. God, you're such a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"Fuck," I groaned as his fingers slipped higher beneath my skirt, his index finger circling my entrance but never dipping inside. "Only for you, Edward."

"That's right, because this pussy is mine," he growled as he lined himself up and slammed into me.

"Oh God!" I yelled.

He slipped his hand over my mouth. "Quiet. The next time you yell like that, I'll spank you. Can I trust you? Will you be quiet?"

I nodded and he dropped his hand from my mouth, once again slamming into me deeply. I moaned loudly, causing him to growl. "You _want _me to spank you, don't you?"

"Please," I begged. "Please."

The next time he pushed into me, his hand came down onto my ass with a loud smack. I groaned loudly at the harsh sting of it. "Oh God. More, Edward, please!"

Over and over, he thrust into me while his hand was more than likely turning my ass red.

"I'm so close, I need you to come with me, baby." He grunted, his hands now gripping at my waist as he slammed into me. I cried out as he hit a spot deep inside. "That's it. I can feel you, you're so close. Come on, come on my cock."

I gasped, moaning loudly as my pussy spasmed around his cock as he simultaneously came deep inside me.

"Holy shit," he breathed as he fell back into his chair, bringing me with him. He held me tight to his chest, kissing the top of my head. "I love you," he murmured.

"Love you, too," I mumbled, feeling a little drowsy.

He chuckled softly. "Why don't you go back to the house and take a nap? I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"That actually sounds like an amazing idea." I stretched, sliding off his lap so he could tuck himself back into his pants. I kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't be too late, okay?"

"Yes, dear." He rolled his eyes, and I giggled as I slipped out of his office.

"Have a good afternoon, Heidi." I smirked while straightening out my skirt and smoothing down my hair. The look on her face was absolutely priceless.

—GG—

That evening, while we were cuddled up against each other on the couch, my phone rang. I glanced over at the end table where it sat and sighed. "It's my mom. I'll just call her back later."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really in the mood right now to lie to her about where I am or who I'm with."

"Bella—"

"I'm sorry, I know this whole thing is complicated, but I'm just tired of sneaking around and hiding from the people I love."

"I know, sweetheart. Look, why don't we plan to have dinner with your parents next week? You know it isn't going to go well, though, right? They're going to think about all the times when you were younger and hung out here—"

"Nothing was happening then! You'd never do that!"

"I know that, and you know that, but your mom? And fuck, your _dad?_ If I had a daughter who was dating a forty-year-old man, I'd lose my shit."

I sighed heavily, bringing my knees up to my chest. "It's going to suck, but I want a life with you out in the open. Don't you want that, too?"

"Of course I do, which is why I've offered to have dinner with your parents."

"And what about Eddie?"

He rubbed a hand across his forehead. "One thing at a time, Bella. We'll tell Eddie over winter break, like we agreed."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. I could live with that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I've always viewed my parents as open-minded.

They didn't care what religion I was, if any. They didn't care what school I chose or what I majored in as long as I was happy. The same was said for whatever career path I chose. They'd set certain boundaries when I was younger; midnight curfew on the weekends, ten on weekdays, but as long as I kept my grades up and stayed out of any major trouble, they were pretty easy-going.

I wanted to go into this dinner hopeful that their easy-going attitudes would remain intact. They both knew Edward well. After all, I'd been friends with Eddie since I was about fourteen and spent countless hours at his house throughout high school, just as he had at mine.

It went beyond that, though. My parents and Edward had graduated high school together, and at one point in time they would have probably been considered friends. My parents stayed in Seattle after graduation, finding out shortly after that my mother was pregnant with me. Edward had moved to California for school, where he had sowed his wild oats a little too well, and nine months later Edward Cullen, Jr. was born.

He'd come from money, though, which made it all the easier to provide for his new little family and continue with college. He tried for years—for Eddie's sake, mainly—to make his relationship with Kate work. Kate refused to follow him back to Seattle after graduation, claiming that she tried, that she loved Eddie, but she just wasn't cut out to be a mom. Full custody was awarded to Edward, and he headed back to Seattle to work with his father.

It was a little over ten years later that I met Eddie in biology class where we became fast friends, and our parents were reintroduced.

—GG—

"Edward?" I called up the stairs, trying to figure out which room he was stomping around in.

"In the bedroom!" he called back. I made my way up the stairs, stepping into the bedroom and stopping to watch him as he smoothly tied his tie around his neck.

"Is where we're going really all that fancy that you need a tie?"

He hummed quietly and I caught sight of his eyes in the mirror. I had never seen him look so uneasy before.

"Are you going to be okay?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I can call and cancel. I shouldn't have pressured you—"

"Stop. I'm nervous as fuck, even though I'm not sure why _you_ aren't. We need to take this step. I want to be with you, and I don't want to hide. Age is just a number, right?" He gave me a small smile.

"Right." I returned his smile. "I was thinking maybe I could relax you a little?" I let my hands travel down his chest to his waist where I gripped his belt. "We could get rid of some of this nervous energy."

"I—not before meeting with Renee and Charlie, sweetheart. How can I sit there straight faced, knowing I literally just fucked their daughter?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You didn't have any qualms about it last night, or the night before." I gripped the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. "But I guess if you're not up for it, I'll just get changed." I dropped my shirt to the floor, turning to walk into the closet where I had a few of my things stashed.

"Stop." I knew that voice. It was rough and deep, and more than likely meant I was going to get what I wanted. "Get over here, Isabella."

I turned on my heel, walking slowly toward him. "How long have you been walking around without a bra?" he demanded, pulling me against him.

I bit my lip, glancing up at him. "Awhile," was the only answer I gave him. It was fun to stir him up every once in a while.

"Awhile," he ground out. "Did you go to class like this? Did you let others see what's _mine_?"He reached out, cupping my breasts and running his thumbs roughly against my already peaked nipples. "What am I going to do with you?"

His hands slid from my breasts down to my waist where his fingers slipped inside the front of my leggings. "Fuck, and no panties? You were practically naked today!"

He growled, running his middle finger through my folds, finding me already slick and ready for him. I moaned loudly, falling against his chest as he found my clit, flicking at it quickly.

"Is this what you wanted, Isabella?"

I shook my head; as much as I loved his touch, I wanted more. "No," I breathed out.

"No? Well, what did you want, then?" He slipped his finger inside me, causing me to gasp loudly.

"Your cock," I moaned. "Fuck, I want your cock."

"Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty girl." He gripped my face with his other hand, kissing me roughly. "Get out of these things." He gestured to my leggings. "Then bend that ass over my bed. I'll give you what you want."

In no time, I shed my leggings and had myself ready for him. As he stood behind me, I heard him pull the zipper down on his pants, and then the loud clunk of his belt buckle meeting the hardwood floor.

"This isn't going to be gentle, so you better fucking hold on." His breath was hot against my ear as I felt him line up with me before he slammed into me.

"Fuck,_"_ he grunted. "You're so fucking tight like this." The pace he set was rough and demanding as he slammed into my pussy over and over again, so much so that I could hardly catch my breath. "Is this what you wanted? Huh? Look at you, taking my cock like such a good girl."

"Oh, shit, yes, Edward," I moaned loudly.

He reached in between us, his fingers rubbing and pinching at my clit furiously. "You need to come, Bella," he growled. "Fuck, come on my cock, baby. _Now_."

I whimpered and bit my lip, my heart pounding in my chest. As my orgasm washed over me in intense waves, I heard him curse behind me as he spilled deep inside of my pussy.

I fell to my stomach, trying desperately to catch my breath as he laid down beside me.

"Do you feel better?" I turned my head toward him just in time to watch him roll his eyes.

"You know sex doesn't fix everything, right?"

"Answer my question! Do you feel better, or not?" I rolled closer to him, grasping his tie and pulling him toward me.

"Yes, I feel less stressed. You need to go get in the shower, though. The last thing I need is for you to smell like sex and give Charlie _another_ reason to kill me."

"It's going to be fine, you'll see." I kissed him softly before hopping out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We walked through the entrance of the restaurant where my parents were waiting for us. Only they didn't know that the 'us' they were expecting included Edward.

"Bella, you look beautiful, honey," Mom said as she stood up to greet me.

Dad turned to Edward. "Edward, it's good to see you. Are you meeting someone here, as well?"

"Um, he's with me," I said quietly, my nerves finally kicking in.

"Bella?" Mom looked closely at me. "I thought you said we were meeting your boyfriend tonight. Is Eddie here, too, then?"

I shook my head, reaching out to grasp Edward's hand, causing my mother to gasp and my father's jaw to clench. Thankfully, the hostess interrupted at that moment to seat us.

—GG—

The silence at the table was deafening as both my mother and father stared at us, causing me to squirm in my seat.

After our orders had been taken, my father cleared his throat and turned to Edward. "Would you mind telling me just what the _hell_ is going on here?" he spat.

"Dad—"

He turned to me, his eyes narrowed. "Isabella, I asked Edward a question, not you."

"I love your daughter, Charlie."

"You love my—_no_. You're forty years old, for Christ's sake, you've known her since she was fourteen. She's your son's best friend! How long has this—"

Edward stopped him in his tracks "The past couple of months. You know me, Charlie. You know I would _never_ have viewed her as anything but a child back then because that was what she was."

"Well, what changed and how the hell am I supposed to believe that?"

"What changed was that I finally saw what a beautiful, intelligent, and kind woman you and Renee raised when my son left for college. I hadn't ever been aware of her until then."

"He didn't pursue me, Dad. That was all me."

My dad sat back in his seat, running his hands over his face. "Well, that's just great_. _I don't know if I can accept this. It's not right."

"Please, Dad, I—"

My mom placed her hand over mine, quieting me. She shook her head, telling me now wasn't the time.

"I need to use the ladies' room. Come on, Bella." Mom tugged on my hand gently.

—GG—

"You love him?" she asked quietly once we were inside the bathroom.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes. "I really do."

"What about Eddie?" She brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "He's in love with you, you know."

"But I don't love him, not like I love Edward. Eddie, he's my best friend, but Edward is my—"

"I get it. I can't say that I agree with the age difference. I'm afraid both of you might lose Eddie over this, but I also can't tell you who to love and who not to love. It doesn't work like that." She gave me a small smile.

"I never meant to fall in love with him, Mom."

"No one ever means to fall in love with whom they do. It just happens. I'll talk to your father. He'll come around, eventually."

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered as she pulled me into a tight hug.

When we arrived back at the table, my father stood up. "I can't sit here and act like I'm okay with this, because I'm not. I'm sorry, Bella. I love you, but... we need to go, Renee."

Mom grabbed my hand, squeezing lightly. "It'll be okay." She kissed me on the cheek before she turned and followed him.

Edward sighed heavily and gave a humorless chuckle. "Well, that went better than I expected."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice thick with unshed tears. "I was really naïve to think this would go well."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. Let me just pay the bill and we can get out of here. I asked the waitress to pack everything up already."

I nodded, having nothing further to say.

—GG—

"I think I'm going to stay at my dorm tonight," I said as we pulled onto Edward's driveway.

"Mind telling me why?" He cut the engine, but made no move to get out of the car.

"I just think it might be better if we put a little distance between us."

"No. Not happening. Before we sat down with your parents, you were sure about us. What's changed in the last couple of hours?"

"I don't want to be the person who ruins all your relationships. You and my parents were friends, and now look at you! Plus, it's going to destroy Eddie. I've been stupid to think he'd just accept that we're in love. He's going to be hurt and angry. He's my friend, but he's also your son."

"You're right, he is going to be hurt, and I would give anything not to do that to him. But at the end of the day, you know me well enough to know that if I thought he'd never get over it, I would walk away from you. I wouldn't have let us get this deep if I thought he'd hate me. And before you ask why I haven't told him about us yet, it's because he's my child. Despite knowing he'll be okay, that he and I will still have a relationship, it kills me to hurt him." I frowned at the pained expression on his face. "Your father and I, though? We might not have the same relationship anymore, but I'm okay with that. I know Charlie Swan, and I know his daughter is everythingto him. As long as _you_ have a relationship with him, that's all I care about."

He climbed out of the car, making his way around the front to open my door for me. He pulled me close to him, kissing the side of my head. "I love you."

I snuggled into his chest. "I love you, too."

—GG—

I knew it was still in the early hours of the morning when I opened my eyes and the sky was still dark. I felt Edward pressing soft kisses against my neck.

"I need you, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I need to feel you wrapped around me."

I felt him hard against my lower back and moaned softly, pressing back against him. There was nothing between us as he lifted my leg to rest on his hip and slid into me slowly, filling me completely.

"You feel so good, sweetheart," he groaned in my ear. This wasn't our usual lovemaking. We both enjoyed it hard and fast, we enjoyed the rush of adrenaline. But there was a time and place for slow and lazy.

"I love you," he breathed against my neck. He slipped his hand down my body, his fingers circling my clit slowly.

"Oh God," I whimpered. "I love you too, so much."

"Can you come for me?" he whispered. "You're so tight, so good. I'm close, baby. Come for me, please." He added a bit more pressure to my clit. Between that and his words, I fell apart, and he followed shortly after.

It wasn't an earth-shattering orgasm, it didn't make me see stars, but it felt amazing all the same. I felt loved, cherished, even.

"Please, don't ever leave me," he pleaded. "I'd be lost without you."

He always seemed so sure, so confident in himself, but I heard the tremor in his voice. I'd shaken him last night when I was so ready to pull away at the first sight of trouble.

"I'm not going anywhere," I told him, rolling to face him and wrapping my arms tightly around his body. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

* * *

**A/N: Just an FYI, the next few chapters, including this one, will have no lemons. Also, there is an outtake over in my Facebook group 'Stories by MissLiss15' from Chapter 6. It's of a conversation between Charlie and Edward after Renee and Bella left the table. So if you're interested in that, you can find the link to my group here on my FFN profile!**

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is my brother really standing on the other side of my bar?" Emmett made a show of rubbing at his eyes, pretending to clear them.

"For fuck's sake, Emmett, you act as if I've never set foot in here before." I sat down on one of the stools against the bar.

"Well, it's been a few months, brother." He eyed me carefully, and I knew the bartender in him would scope out and find everything possible through my body language. "What have you been up to? You look... oh, I know! You look like you got laid!" He barked out a laugh.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? Keep your voice down!"

The stupid smirk he was sporting wouldn't leave his face. "Ah ha! So it's true!" he all but yelled as he slammed his hand down on the bar. I must have had a lapse in judgment before coming here, forgetting that my brother only had two volumes; loud and louder.

I ran a hand over my face and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright! It's about time! It's only been, what? Nineteen years? I'm shocked your dick hasn't fallen off by now."

I glared at him. "It's not like I've been celibate for the last twenty years, Emmett. I just didn't go parading anyone around Junior."

"And this someoneyou're wanting to parade, as you so put it?" He leaned against the bar, crossing his arms along the top.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Anyone I know?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I nodded. "Holy shit! Who is it? It's not Heidi, is it?"

"No! I'd never let her near my dick!" I shouted, causing a few patrons to glance my way.

Emmett chuckled. "So, who is she?"

Emmett was the first person I was confiding in about this. Sure, we were more out in the open now that Bella's parents knew, but I still had the task of figuring out how to tell Junior. I knew I could talk to Bella about a plan of attack, but I valued my brother's opinion. Even as annoying as he could be.

"You can't freak out."

"I won't freak out. You know me."

"Okay. So." I took a deep breath, readying myself for his reaction. "Do you remember Bella?"

His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as he stood there gaping at me for a moment. "Tell me that Bella's parents got divorced and you're banging Renee."

I shook my head. "Nope."

He pushed out a hard breath and shook his head. "Bella? Really? Isn't she, what, eighteen? And Junior's best friend?"

"She's nineteen, and it's not like I went looking for her, Em. It just... happened_. _I love her."

"But you've known her since she was a kid. Shit, we've _all_ known her since she was a kid. How the hell are you going to explain this to Junior?"

"That's sort of why I'm here. I know he's going to be pissed. I would be, too, if I were him. I can't stay away from her though. She's not just a pretty face; she's intelligent and caring, and she keeps me on my toes. She's literally everything I've been looking for."

Emmett nodded. "Look, I'm not blind. As soon as you walked in here, I could see you're so fucking in love. But, I don't know what to tell you about Junior, man. You're right, he's gonna be pissed. The one thing you have going for you is that he cares about Bella, and if she's happy…" He shrugged. "But I don't see him jumping for joy. You're his father,and he's going to see it as if you stole his girl."

I sighed heavily, knowing he was right. There was no advice anyone could give on how to go about this other than proceed carefully and hope he understood sooner rather than later.

—GG—

Last night had been the first night in weeks I'd slept alone. Bella wanted to go to a party on campus that her friend and roommate, Rose, invited her to. I wasn't about to begrudge her college experiences, and it wasn't my place to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

When I still hadn't heard from her by noon, and my calls and texts went unanswered, I started to get a little worried. So, I hopped in my car and drove over to her dorm building.

Luck would have it that as I was walking up, Rose was walking out the door. Otherwise, I would have had no way of getting into the building.

"Rose!" I called out and she turned around. "Hey, is Bella all right? I haven't heard from her all morning."

Rose laughed as she started to walk toward me. "Oh, she's fine, she's just, uh, a little hungover."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Will you let me in so I can take care of her?"

She nodded and slipped her keycard in the door, unlocking it for me. "She was still sleeping when I left, but last night was rough. She drank the punch." Rose chuckled, handing me the key to their room. "Just leave the key with my neighbor when you leave."

I nodded and headed up the stairs, letting myself into the room. Taking in her sleeping form and the sound of her soft snores, I sighed. After slipping off my shoes, I climbed onto the small bed behind her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She snuggled in closer to me, her ass rubbing against my crotch. I groaned, trying to push away the thoughts that came racing to the front of my mind. She was hungover, and I highly doubted she'd want sex with the state she'd be in when she woke up.

I woke a while later to the feeling of someone running their fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes to see Bella looking back at me. "When did you get here?" Her voice was rough with sleep, and I was sure from the night before, as well.

"What time is it?"

She reached over, grabbing her phone from her nightstand and letting out a small gasp. "It's after three! I slept all day."

I chuckled. "That's what you get for drinking the jungle juice, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm, better than earlier this morning." She stretched her arms above her head and I couldn't pull my gaze away from where her tank top had ridden up. It'd been at least a week since we'd had time for anything other than falling into bed at night because her finals were quickly approaching, and I'd had an unusually difficult client to deal with.

"Edward!" I heard her shout.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes, where the hell did you go just now?" She frowned at me.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I'm going to go take a shower."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll be here when you get finished. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat."

"Actually, that sounds perfect." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before she headed out the door to shower.

—GG—

"So—" we both began at the same time once we were seated. I gestured to her. "Go ahead, what did you want to say?"

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "It's just that finals are in a few weeks, and then Eddie will be home. My parents will probably expect me to spend some time at home, as well. I'm just feeling really overwhelmed."

"First things first; it's not your job to tell Junior—sorry, Eddie."I gave her a small smirk. "I think that needs to come from me."

"I'm as involved in this relationship as you are, Edward. I've played just as big a part." She huffed. "I can't let you handle this on your own. You didn't make me tell my parents alone."

"If it was up to you, Bella, you'd have shouted it from the rooftops when this all began. It's my fault we've been running around in secret."

"As true as it may be that I've wanted everyone to know, well, I've learned that it doesn't always go as planned."

"Your dad will come around, sweetheart. Charlie is a good, reasonable man. He just wants what's best for you." I sighed.

"You _are_ what's best for me. I just hope one day he and Eddie will realize that."

"Don't you worry, they will."

Somehow, in the past few weeks, I'd become the optimist in our relationship. A fact that was starting to concern me.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: We've reached the prologue!**

**Chapter 8**

I raced down the stairs, taking a seat in my normal spot on the very last step. He walked through the door with a bag in his hand, smiling at me when he saw me sitting there.

"You took long enough, Eddie." I jumped up, grabbing the bag from him.

He rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. "Jesus, Bella, you know how long the line is at the ice cream place on a Friday."

I took out both of our sundaes, handing him his. "Come on, it's an all new Kardashian's tonight!"

He groaned loudly. "Fuck, how do I let you rope me into this shit?"

"You love me." I regretted it the second it fell from my lips. There was no way I could hold off on telling him any longer. It wasn't fair to him. He deserved to know the truth.

The thrill I'd felt moments ago from being with Edward was gone. The Kardashians and the ice cream were long forgotten as I followed him into the living room. I watched as he took a seat on the couch. I had no clue how to even begin this conversation.

I breathed in deeply before pushing out a hard breath. I flopped down on the couch next to him. "Eddie, I shouldn't have—"

He gave a mirthless laugh, cutting me off. "It's not like it isn't true, Bella. Of course I love you. I've loved you forever, I just never had the balls to tell you. I was always afraid you'd reject me. I'm too late, anyway." He shrugged.

"It wouldn't have worked between us, Eddie. I love you so much, but it's never been as more than my best friend."

"I know," he said quietly. "I know you've never looked at me that way, but it doesn't make it suck any less. Anyway,where's this guy you've been dating? I've been home for a week and haven't heard anything about him. What's so special about him that you see _him_ as more than a friend, but not me?"

I felt my heart hammering so hard it was painful. "He... he makes me feel things I never have before. I can't really explain it; it's complicated. I'm just hoping you'll understand, eventually."

"Don't talk to me in fucking code, Bella. It's complicated? How?" His eyes widened. "Oh shit. You're not dating one of your professors, are you, Bella?"

"Eddie, stop. No, I'm not, but it's even more complicated than that."

That was the moment Edward chose to walk into the living room. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

I could tell he was trying to school his features; he'd clearly overheard our conversation.

Eddie shrugged. "Just trying to get some information from Bella about this guy she's been dating for the last few months. Dude can't even show himself to meet her best friend. Sounds like a total chump."

"Eddie, it's not—"

"Bella," Edward cut me off before turning to his son, his tone serious. "Junior, can I talk to you?"

Eddie glanced between the two of us. "Um, yeah, what's going on, Dad?"

"You know that I'd never intentionally hurt you, Junior. But, there's no other way to tell you. Bella and I have been dating for the past couple of—"

Eddie's fist connected with Edward's jaw, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Eddie had jumped up from his seat before Edward could even finish his sentence.

"Eddie!"I screamed.

"You fucking bastard," he seethed. "She's half your fucking age, and you've known for years I'm in love with her! Years!" he yelled in Edward's face. Edward just stood there, letting him have his moment. "Some fucking father you are."

He turned toward me, his eyes full of anger and hurt. "I don't even… how could you?" He shook his head as he left the room, and a few moments later we heard the slam of the front door.

—GG—

I held an ice pack to Edward's jaw. "You're going to have some bruise," I whispered around the lump in my throat.

"It's not like I didn't expect or deserve it."

My eyes widened and tears started to flow again. "Edward, if this is going to come between—"

"No, Bella," he snapped at me. "We both knew he'd be hurt. You're not fucking running away from me. I know my son. He'll come around."

"Just like my father? What about your parents, Edward? What are theygoing to think? Or the people in your office? Or—"

He pushed the ice pack down, pulling me tightly against him. "It's going to be okay. I've already told you, I never would have continued this relationship in the beginning—no matter how attracted I was to you—if I didn't believe that. Come on, sweetheart, let's try to get some sleep."

"But, Eddie—"

"Is safe at my parents' house. My mom left a message earlier."

"They know, then?"

He hummed quietly. "They do. She didn't have much to say, but I suspect both my parents will want to have a talk with me, eventually."

"Why is this all so complicated? Why can't we just be happy and in love?"

He sighed heavily, his fingers combing softly through my hair. "I think you're going to learn, Bella, that nothing truly worth having ever comes easily."

—GG—

I tossed and turned all night, my mind never truly shutting off. All I could focus on was how hurt Eddie had looked. I hated that I'd caused him so much pain, but in the end, I couldn't deny that I wanted to be with Edward. I loved him, and I needed him. When he walked into a room, my heart sped up. I felt a connection to him on a level that I'd never felt with anyone else. It was as if I'd found a missing part of my soul.

When I finally woke up from my restless sleep the next morning, I found Edward's side of the bed cold. I glanced over at the clock, noticing it was after eleven. He'd been at work for a few hours already.

I rolled out of bed and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. I gasped loudly as I walked straight into Eddie.

"Shit, sorry," he mumbled, reaching out to steady me. He quickly pulled his hands away as though I'd burned him.

"Eddie—"

"Don't worry, I'm just here to pack up my stuff. I'm staying with my grandparents for the rest of the break. I won't get in the way of your little love affair," he spat while glaring at me.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I never—"

"I really don't care, Bella," he said coolly before he turned and walked toward his room.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to not cry again_. _This was all such a huge mess. I wasn't sure we could ever fix the hole we'd dug ourselves into.

—GG—

"I don't know what to do, Mom," I cried. "He's so angry. He wants nothing to do with me. I hate that I've hurt him, but I love Edward. I don't want to give him up."

Mom sighed, pulling me against her for a hug. "What does Edward have to say about all this?"

"He's so sure Eddie will come around, eventually. That's what I thought in the beginning, too, but with Dad, and then Eddie's reaction, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Your father wouldn't have been happy with anyone you brought home. He would have found some reason to not like them because you're his little girl. Plus, you have to admit you and Edward together is a bit shocking. He's twenty years older, Bella."

I closed my eyes tightly. "But I love him."

"And I think you're learning the hard way that loving someone isn't always easy. I would let Edward take the lead on this one. You might be Eddie's best friend, but Edward raised him. He knows him, just like I know you. If he thinks he'll come around, I'd take his word for it."

"Thanks, Mom."

She kissed the top of my head. "That's what I'm here for."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I sighed, glancing down at my phone. Once again, my mother was calling and I knew I couldn't ignore her any longer. It had been a week since Junior found out about my relationship with Bella, and my mother had been relentless the entire time.

"Hello?"

"Edward," my mother said, her voice cold. "It's about time you picked up your phone. I think we need to talk."

"I really think this is between me and Junior. I appreciate you letting him stay with you, but—"

"When my grandson walks into my house and breaks down crying like I haven't seen him do since he was a child, it's very much my business," she snapped. It had been a long time since I was on the receiving end of my mother's anger. "Honestly, Edward, what the hell were you thinking? _Bella_?Of all the women out there? She's still a child!"

"She's a grown woman who is able to make her own decisions. Besides, It was never my intention to get involved with her. I didn't go searching her out, Mom. It just happened, and I love her. I love her in a way that I never thought was possible. Do you think I _wanted _to hurt my son? This isn't just some fling or midlife crisis, if that's what you're thinking. I needher."

"No, of course I don't think any of that." She sighed, and I could hear her voice softening a little. "But you had to realize that this would happen when you started seeing her. He's not happy, Edward. He feels beyond betrayed. Both of you broke his heart."

"I did realize it would happen, but I can't even find the words to explain how I feel about her. She doesn't love him as anything more than a friend. If she had, I'd never—"

"I know. But that doesn't make the sting any less, Edward. Don't you remember your first love? It was all-consuming, wasn't it? Could you imagine if your father swooped in and stole Jessica from you?"

"Like I just told you, I realize all of this!" I shouted before taking a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down. "I know this is a huge mess and it's all I've thought about lately. But I can't give her up; she's everything_._"

"No one is asking you to give her up. But you have to talk to Junior. I know that he means everything to you, as well. You both need to talk to him. Come over for dinner tomorrow night, and make sure you bring Bella."

I closed my eyes, leaning back in my chair. "We'll be there."

—GG—

When I arrived home that evening, Bella was nowhere to be found, but that was nothing new

as of late. She'd been spending more time with her parents and less time with me. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach and how my heart clenched when I thought about it. She was scared and pulling away from me, even if she didn't realize it herself.

I grabbed my cell phone, dialing her number quickly. It rang a few times before she finally picked up.

"Hello?" I could hear the tension in her voice almost immediately.

"Hey, sweetheart, I just got home and I was missing you."

"Oh, I miss you, too. I know I haven't been around much—"

"Yeah. I've noticed." There was more hostility in my tone than I meant to have come through.

"I'm sorry, I really do miss you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and I felt like an ass for having snapped at her. "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around everything. I was so wrong to think everyone would just willingly accept us."

"Come and be with me," I pleaded. "We can talk, we can deal with all of this together. I need you, Bella. I don't know how to handle all of this on my own, either." I swallowed around the lump that was forming in my throat. "Please, I need to see you."

"Give me twenty minutes." She sighed before hanging up.

I could feel my reason for concern worsen when I heard the knock on my door. It had been months since she hadn't used her key to let herself in.

I pulled open the door and the sight of her twisted my heart and took my breath away in the same moment. I pulled her against me as quickly as I could, holding her tight. "God, I've missed you."

"It's only been a few days, Edward." She relaxed in my arms, laying her head on my chest.

"A few days too many." I kissed her head before leading her to the couch. "Talk to me, sweetheart. Don't start keeping me out now, please."

"I just feel... I don't even know what I feel, Edward. I knew Eddie would be hurt, I'm not _that_ stupid, but between him and my dad..."

I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You didn't expect such a huge reaction from Junior."

She shook her head. "After talking to my mom, I can almost understand my dad's issues. But with Eddie? I feel like I'm going to have to choose between you or him. I don't know that he and I will ever be the same again, and I hate that."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "Do you still want this; do you still want to be with me?" I felt myself stop breathing while Bella went silent. I hadn't expected her to have to contemplate if she still wanted to be part of this relationship.

I already knew my answer. I wanted her for the rest of my life. I'd never stop fighting for a relationship with my son, but I needed her just as much.

"Bella—"

"I love you a ridiculous amount, Edward. More than I knew was possible. I've been thinking about this for days, if all of this was worth it. In August, when I kissed you, I was lonely. I was sad that the one true friend I had was leaving me, and you were a part of him." She sighed, stopping for a moment. "I feel like that sounds creepy, and I'm not explaining myself right." She squeezed her eyes shut and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"You're doing fine, sweetheart. Keep going."

"Right. But then, we slept together. At first, it was just about being close to someone and, well, really great sex."

I couldn't hide my smirk as she smacked my chest, a small smile on her lips.

"Anyway, It quickly became more than that. I love who I am and how I feel with you. I love who you are when you're with me_. _I do want this, Edward, but I can't just sit back and not fight for my friendship with Eddie. Even if he never wants to see me again, at least I'll know I tried."

"I spoke to my mom today. She doesn't think this is hopeless, either. She wants us to come to dinner tomorrow so we can all talk. He's hurt, but I know his heart; he won't stay mad for very long."

"How am I supposed to face your parents? They must think I'm a horrible person."

I shook my head. I knew that my parents—no matter how confused and disappointed they were with me—would never think badly of her. "My parents have always loved you. That's not going to change just because of our situation."

"I really hope you're right. I don't know that I can handle anyone else being mad at me," she said as she curled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her, content to just have her in my arms after this last week. I held her like that until her breathing evened out. I waited until I knew she was fully asleep before carrying her up to bed.

* * *

Do you think Eddie is ready to see them, or is it too soon? Let me know your opinion!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since I last slept in this bed. A week since I'd seen his face, and a week since I'd felt him against me or inside me.

To most people, that probably wasn't a big deal. But for us, as soon as we discovered what we had together, we were almost inseparable. We spent every evening together. We had dinner, we discussed our days like any other couple, but we had a sexual chemistry that I couldn't even explain. I loved it, but I felt guilty, like I wasn't allowed to enjoy it or him now that Eddie knew and was so upset.

I stiffened as I felt his arm drape over my waist, pulling me back against him. I knew he could feel the tension rolling off of me, but he persisted, anyway. His fingers ghosted over my stomach and up between my breasts, never touching me more intimately than that.

"Did you sleep okay, sweetheart?" His breath tickled against my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Yeah," I sighed, letting myself relax against him. "Did you?"

"There's no way I couldn't sleep well with you beside me. I missed you."

I inhaled sharply as I felt his erection pressing against my back as his fingers followed the same trail they had earlier. "I need to feel you, Bella. Can I have you?"

"Edward, I—"

"If you tell me no, I'll back off. You know I will. I'd never pressure you, sweetheart."

I closed my eyes tightly. I knew he was true to his word; if I said no, he'd be off me in a second. The problem was, I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. "I feel guilty. I feel guilty for wanting you like I do," I blurted out.

He immediately began to slide his hand away from me. "Please don't stop touching me, though," I begged, and he pulled me impossibly closer to him.

"You're confusing me. Tell me what you need from me, Bella."

"I need to know that it's going to be okay. That _we're _going to be okay; that Eddie won't hate us forever."

"It _is_ going to be okay, baby." His reassurance soothed me, his fingers once again stroking along my skin. "It's all going to be fine. It might take some time, but it'll get there. I love you. I'll alwayslove you."

"I love you, too. I need you, Edward."

"You have me. I'm right here. I've been here all week. I've just been waiting for you to be sure you still wanted this, wanted us." He maneuvered us so I was flat on my back as he hovered above me. I stared up at his face and my breath caught in my throat. I hadn't taken the time last night to _really _look at him. Even though we'd gotten a full night's sleep, there were dark purple circles beneath his eyes and his jaw was clenched from stress.

"Have you been sleeping, other than last night?" I lifted my hand, running my fingers along his cheek just beneath his eyes. He took a shuddering breath, his eyes closing.

"Not well." His voice was suddenly hoarse and I could almost hear the tears he was holding back.

I ran my fingers along his jaw, through the coarse hair of his beard. "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry. You obviously needed space, but you came back to me. We're going to figure this all out, together."

"We are." It was as if a light bulb had just gone off, and suddenly I really believed we were. It was the first optimistic feeling I'd had in what felt like weeks. I'd been stuck in a rut ever since dinner with my parents.

My newfound optimism didn't go unnoticed by Edward, either. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine softly at first, but as I kissed him back, his became more insistent. I parted my lips, inviting him in, letting him have all of me. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest as his tongue slid and tangled with mine. A week without him was too long.

He pulled back, his eyes locking with mine as he gripped the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and off. His gaze drifted from my face to my breasts and back up. "I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you."

He kissed a line down my chest, stopping momentarily to place a kiss on each nipple before his lips continued their descent down my body. He kissed the inside of each thigh before hooking his thumbs into the sides of my panties and slipping them from my body. One of his fingers stroked through my folds, spreading me open for him.

"Everywhere; you're beautiful everywhere. Right here, you're so pink and soft and just for me. God," he groaned, leaning in to press a kiss to my clit.

My hips bucked at the feeling, and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady. "Edward, please!"

"Shh, let me take care of you."

He leaned in once again, this time wrapping his lips around my clit, sucking while swirling his tongue against it. I moaned loudly, clenching my eyes shut. He slid two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out at a torturously slow pace. He would bring me right to the edge before pulling back, only to do it again. Over and over he brought me to the brink.

"Please, Edward, please,I need to—_please_!"

His eyes were heavy-lidded with lust as he looked up at me. "Come for me, Bella. Give me everything you've got. You taste so sweet, so perfect. I need you to come for me." He nipped at my clit before sucking it back between his lips, his fingers continuing to stroke at my walls.

With his words and his actions, he brought me to the edge, but this time he let me fall. I cried out, my back arching and my legs clamping around his head. I swore I saw stars. My chest heaved as he crawled back up my body, pressing his lips to mine so I could taste myself on him. It was more erotic than I'd imagined it would be.

"Thank you."

I kissed his jaw through his beard, loving the way it felt against my lips. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

"I think I needed that more than you. I... I needed to know that you're still mine, that you still want me."

"I do. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that." I pressed my hips up, meeting his. I could feel him hard against my center.

"We should probably start getting ready." He rolled off me, but not before kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Don't you want to... I mean, you're still…"

He shook his head. "Thank you for letting me take care of you."

—GG—

The day passed more quickly than I would have liked. I was more hopeful now that everything would eventually work out, but still my stomach flipped at the thought of our impending dinner. I didn't know where to begin with Eddie. I didn't know how far he would even let us get.

As we sat in the car, Edward reached across the console, gripping my hand in his as we sped down the highway. "This is just the first step of many, Bella." It was as if he could read my mind and hear all of my doubts. "Even if we don't get much accomplished, it's a starting point."

I nodded, swallowing thickly. I was too nervous for words. I turned, staring out the window to watch the trees pass by. Before I realized it, we were pulling into the driveway of Edward's parents' house.

I said a silent prayer before we stepped out of the car and climbed the steps of their porch. I hoped that one day Eddie would find it in his heart to forgive me.

* * *

**Here's to hoping he'll forgive her eventually, right? Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The tension in the room as we all sat around the table was unbearable. All of us, aside from Esme and Carlisle, sat there pushing food around our plates. I'd glanced in Eddie's direction a few times, but he refused to look anywhere but straight in front of him.

"I can't do this," he mumbled before pushing his chair back and leaving the room.

"Eddie, please, wait!" I called out to him as I followed him down the hallway.

He stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face me. His eyes were dark and full of fire. "I don't know what you want from me, Bella. I don't even know why you two came here." I couldn't help but cringe at the way his voice was laced with venom. "I know my grandma thought this was a good idea, but it wasn't_._"

"Eddie—"

"Don't call me that."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I willed myself not to cry. "What should I call you, then?"

"I don't even know!" He clenched his fists as he yelled. "Don't you get it? My own fucking name is just a reminder that I'mnot the Edward you chose! It's a constant goddamn reminder of my father and the fact that he betrayed me!"

"It wasn't intentional. I didn't do this to hurt you." I heard Edward say from behind me.

I watched as Eddie's nostrils flared and chest heaved with every breath he took. "It wasn't intentional?" he growled. "What kind of father fucks his son's best friend? I've looked up to you my whole life_._ I've wanted nothing but to make you proud of me, but now I'm nothing but disappointed in _you._ Nothing you say is going to fix this, Edward_."_

"Why isn't it enough that I'm happy?" I interjected and watched as his expression faltered. His features softened for a moment before turning hard again. "I'm not stupid. Why wouldn't you be upset about this? You're not wrong, it _is_ a fucked up situation. But I honestly love your father. I'm sorry that it hurts you, but you would have been upset if I fell in love with anyone who wasn't you."

"You're right. I wouldn't have liked any guy you ended up with." His voice was quiet and seemingly defeated. "But this is different, Bella. I need to wrap my head around all of this shit." He gestured between Edward and myself. "I need to figure out where to go from here." He glanced toward Edward for a moment. "I'm heading back early tomorrow to my apartment. I really do hope for your sake that you're happy Bella. But I can't be happy for you."

—GG—

We didn't leave immediately after the argument in the hallway. Carlisle had a few things he wanted to talk to Edward about that pertained to the office, and I was sure a few things that had nothing to do with work.

Which left me feeling awkward and uncomfortable with Esme. Not that she'd done anything to make me feel that way. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She'd been just as warm and inviting as I'd always known her to be.

When we were a few years younger, Eddie and I spent a lot of time at his grandparents' house. It was typical of Edward and Carlisle to spend long hours at the office, so if we weren't at my house, most of our time was spent with Esme. That was, until we were old enough to be trusted on our own.

"My son is quite the handsome man, isn't he?" Esme's smile was gentle as she took the seat beside me on the couch.

I felt a blush spread across my face as I nodded. "Um, yeah, he is."

"I'll be honest with you, I've felt conflicted this last week and even more so tonight. I've turned it over and over in my mind, wondering how my Edward could do this to his only son." She stopped for a moment, looking at me, but her eyes held no anger in them. "But then, I saw him look at you, and it's obvious. He really does love you. So, now, I'm even more conflicted because, like any mother, I just want my son happy. But then, it's heartbreaking as a grandma to watch my grandson suffer."

"I never meant to hurt him, Esme. But what else was I supposed to do? I love Edward with all my heart. I love Eddie, but not in the way he needs me to."

She sighed and placed her hand on top of mine. "If he's anything like his father, which in a lot of ways, he is, he's not going to stay mad forever. It's a crazy situation, and I don't know if your relationship will ever be the same, but you're both growing up. You're both realizing that the world isn't exactly as you thought it would be. He'll go back to school, and one day he'll meet a nice girl, and you'll see. He'll understand, then." She placed a kiss to my temple before she stood. "I'll go tell Carlisle it's time to wrap it up."

—GG—

"I'm really glad you decided to spend the night with me, sweetheart." Edward kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I've been thinking a lot today. It might take time; weeks, months, who knows how long, for Eddie to come around. But he will. Your mom told me she thinks once Eddie finds someone he cares about, he'll understand more. If I really and truly love and want to be with you, which I do, I can't let his temporary anger come between us permanently."

"I'm glad you and my mom got to chat a little. I think she's absolutely right, and so are you. I'd rather him not be angry at us, but we can't stop living because of it."

"Edward? I want to go to bed."

"Oh. Are you tired?"

I smirked at the disappointment in his voice. "No."

I stood at the edge of the bed as I pulled my shirt over my head while Edward laid back, already shirtless. His gaze followed my every move like a magnet. No matter how many times we'd been in this exact position, it always felt new and exciting.

I reached behind me to unclasp my bra when he put a hand out to stop me. His voice was rough with desire. "Leave it. Do the jeans next."

I bit my lip, watching as he palmed his erection through his jeans. I popped the button on mine, sliding them off.

"Now, come here," he commanded, and I crawled over to him slowly. I ran my fingers over the bulge in his jeans before tugging his zipper down ever so slowly. He groaned loudly, pushing his hips up toward me, letting me pull him free from his jeans and boxers.

I leaned down beside him, whispering in his ear and causing him to shiver. "I need you, Edward_."_

"Oh fuck_. _Yeah, you do, don't you?" he growled as he sat up, leaning on his elbows. "God, your tits look amazing in that bra, but it needs to go, now. The panties, too, Isabella."

I followed his direction and let my bra drop away from me before pulling my panties off.

"Such a good girl," he breathed against my lips as he rolled over, hovering above me. My heart was hammering in my chest as his eyes locked with mine. We'd been here before, many times, in fact, but now there was something different. There was a freedom in this moment. Maybe everyone wasn't accepting of us yet, but they knew. We no longer had to hide or pretend. We could just be Edward and Bella.

He reached down, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. "I love you." He pressed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss as he slowly slipped inside me. I moaned against his mouth, reaching up and tangling my fingers in his hair. He continued to kiss me roughly while his thrusts were slow and gentle.

I pulled back from his lips, gasping as oxygen filled my lungs. "I need more, Edward. Please_._ I need you to fuck me,"I begged.

He pulled his hips back before slamming into me, yet he held still. "You want me to fuck you? Say it, then. Say it and I'll fuck that pussy good."

"Oh God_._ Fuck me, daddy_."_

"Mm, that's it. That's my good girl." He pulled back once more before he slammed back into me. My breath caught in my throat, and I raked my nails along his scalp and down his back. I was fueled by the sounds of his grunts and groans as he pounded into me over and over.

"Oh, Edward. Don't stop, fuck, it feels so good. I'm so close."

He stopped abruptly mid thrust. "What did you call me? What's my name right now, Isabella?" His eyes were dark and full of lust.

"Fuck. Daddy, please, _please_—"

He resumed his grueling pace. It took almost no time at all until I was crying out for him, my walls gripping him tightly and milking his cock to his release.

We lay there sweaty and out of breath for a few moments before I turned to him. "Do you have a daddy kink I should know about?"

He chuckled. "When it comes to you, Bella, I'm pretty sure I have _every _kink."

* * *

**More than a few of you over in my group on Facebook were hoping to see 'Daddy' make an appearance again, so this one is for you. LOL! **

**Also, we're actually approaching the end of this story pretty soon, just a few more chapters. Next week it will be Eddie's turn to speak. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Eddie**

I walked into my apartment, throwing my duffle bag down and hanging up my keys. I looked around, taking in the dirty dishes scattered about from before I left for home—if I could even call it that anymore—and trying to avoid the few pictures of me and Bella. I felt my stomach clench and my eyes sting with tears in the same way they had the whole week prior at the thought of her and Dad together.

I wasn't sure that anything in my entire life had ever hurt as bad as this did. I slumped down on my couch, closing my eyes. When I was fifteen, we moved to a new neighborhood and I'd had to start a new high school without my childhood friends. I'd noticed her first at lunch. Her head was thrown back as she laughed at something one of the girls at her table said. I'd never seen someone so beautiful before. Then, when I'd walked into biology, I saw her sitting against the window. The chair next to her was the only one available in the room. Even now, I could feel the way my palms started to sweat and remember how I prayed that she'd never notice the constant hard on she was bound to give me.

She introduced herself, and I fell even harder. Her voice was sweet, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she smiled. I knew from that moment I'd never want anyone but her. We formed a quick and easy friendship; we'd had so many things in common. We shared a love of the same movies and music, along with views on the way of the world. We both had a warped sense of humor, fitting together naturally.

As the years went on, we'd stayed just as close, but I never let my ever-growing feelings for her show. She turned down every guy who asked her out, and I couldn't bear to have her do the same to me. I'd decided I'd rather have her as my friend than not have her at all.

When the time came, we'd decided on different colleges, even though I'd tried to persuade her to come with me. I wanted to put some distance between me and my father. I loved him, but I wanted to be my own person, and moving to Portland was the only way I could see that happening.

I remember my heart feeling like it was splitting in two as I backed out of the driveway. Bella was standing next to my dad, her face stained with tears. I'd hoped it was because she felt the same way about me as I did for her. That maybe the distance would open her eyes to how she really felt about me.

Now, I could only wonder if I'd pushed them together when I'd torn us apart. Would she have ever looked at me the way she looked at him? As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew the answer to my questions. Nothing would have ever kept them apart. I may have been angry, but I wasn't stupid or blind. The way she looked at him, and him at her, they really were in love.

I'd never be more than her friend. I'd always be like a brother to her, as disgusting as that felt to think of now.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I really had no desire to talk to anyone, but I glanced at it anyway. _Tanya. _I quickly answered, knowing that I could dump all of this on her and she'd listen to every word.

"Hey."

"Hey, Junior! How's your break going?"

I laughed bitterly. "If I told you, I don't think you'd believe me."

Her voice was full of concern when she said, "Uh oh, what's going on?"

I inhaled deeply before releasing a hard breath. "I found out that Bella has been dating my dad. I couldn't stay there, so I left last night. Merry fucking Christmas, right?"

"Well, fuck. I didn't expect _that_. Why don't you come over? I'll break out the tequila, we can talk while we get wasted."

"Give me twenty minutes," I said before I hung up.

—GG—

"Holy shit. You punched your dad in the face?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't control myself."

Tanya burst into a fit of drunken giggles. "It's like you were on an episode of Jerry Springer!"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her silliness. "Kind of. But seriously, Tan, what kind of father fucks his son's best friend? She was meant to be with me_._ He stole her from me."

The expression on her face shifted to something I couldn't read. "Junior, did you ever think if she was meant to be with you, then she would be? What if by pining and waiting for her, you're passing up someone right in front of you? Someone who wants you."

My eyes widened and I thought I was going to be sick. It had to be the tequila talking. "Tanya—"

"It's probably the tequila making me brave, but I know how you feel. Maybe I haven't known you for years, but I've known you long enough to know that I really, _really _like you. I've been afraid to tell you because I didn't want to feel the rejection." She must have seen the panic written on my face as she continued. "Look, I'm not asking you to go on a date with me. I'm not going to jump you, nothing like that. I definitely don't want to be a rebound, so I won't push you. But just think about it, okay?"

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I never noticed how beautiful she was with her light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was a little thicker than most girls, but it looked good on her. She was kind, funny, and she was always there to listen. For the first time in forever, I could see myself falling for someone else, namely her. But she was right, she didn't deserve to be a rebound. And, if I was being honest, that's where these feelings may have been coming from. So I'd take my time, get to know her better, and see if there was truly anything between us.

"Yeah, okay," I said quietly.

—GG—

I smiled to myself as I looked at Tanya sprawled out on her bed before I left the next morning. My stomach flipped, but in a different way than it had recently. I almost felt excited at the prospect that there was maybe someone for me. It didn't wash away the feelings of sadness, hurt, or betrayal that I felt, but it did lessen them to the point where it was almost bearable.

I knew a part of me would always love Bella. I had no clue what the future held for us, or if our friendship would ever be the same again. But, I knew I had to start putting one foot in front of the other and slowly learn how to let go of the anger.

I deserved to be happy, and so did Bella and Dad.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We hadn't heard from Eddie since he left a few weeks ago, but Edward and I were both okay with that.

Of course, we would have preferred to be on better terms with him, but he called Esme at least once or twice a week; she was more than happy to keep us in the loop. He was apparently exploring his feelings for a girl he'd met in one of his classes early on in the first semester while also trying to come to terms with my relationship with Edward. It was more than I'd expected after how we'd left things.

Edward and I were both happy that Eddie was at least trying. It gave us more hope for the future, but it also made me wonder where Edward saw us in the next few years. I knew he wanted me right now, but I needed to know if we were on the same page about certain things or not.

—GG—

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he answered, lazily stroking his fingers through my hair as we lay in bed.

"Have you ever thought about babies?"

He sat up fast, taking me with him, and gripped my forearms. "Is there something you need to tell me, Isabella?"

My eyes widened. "What? No! I just think about it sometimes. I know you've already done the dad thing, but…"

"But you'd like to be a mom someday. You can't scare me like that, sweetheart. I don't need another reason for Charlie to take off my balls."

I rolled my eyes before cuddling back up against him. "Yes, I would like to be a mom someday."

"Of course you would." He kissed my temple. "I'm not against it. I think I'd like the chance to do it again, especially with you. But not until you've finished school; same goes for marriage. You need to finish your degree before we get married."

"Are you proposing to me?"

He chuckled. "I guess I am."

"Huh. I always thought it would be more of a grand gesture, especially from you."

He grinned at me, kissing the tip of my nose. "Honestly, I did, too. Wait right here."

I scurried to the edge of the bed as he climbed out so I could watch his naked form walk into the closet. He came back a moment later holding a small black box in his hand. "I really didn't expect to do this today, or while we're both naked, but the when and where doesn't really matter." He dropped down onto one knee in front of me, and as serious as I knew this moment was supposed to be, I couldn't help but giggle. "Isabella, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded. "Yes! Of course." I grinned at him while he slid the ring onto my finger.

I had to scoot back on the bed when he stood up and came closer to me. "I want you," he breathed as he crawled onto the bed after me. I bit my lip, moving back farther. "I want to fuck you while you're wearing nothing but my ring." He grabbed my ankle, pulling me toward him, leaning over me and pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. "I want to watch my cock slide in and out of that wet pussy while you cry out my name. While you beg me to fuck you harder." I let out a moan as he breathed against my ear. "Do you want that, sweetheart? Will you be a good girl and let me have you?" I gasped, feeling his smirk against my neck. He knew exactly what those words did to me. "You _are _my good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes,"I sighed as he ground his erection against me. "I love being your good girl."

"Forever, then; you'll be my good girl forever."

I cried out as he slammed inside me, his rhythm already fast and hard. He ran his hands along my arms, bringing them above my head and gripping both my wrists with one hand. I arched my back, meeting his thrusts. He slammed deeper into me, the low moan he let out sending shivers up my spine. My pussy clenched around his cock.

"Oh, fuck,"he groaned. "I don't know if I can hold out if you keep doing that—shit,"he grunted as I lifted my hips again while he pounded into me.

He stilled suddenly and I felt him warm and wet inside me. He kissed me softly, which was such a stark contrast to how we just were together. "You didn't come," he whispered against my lips.

"It's fine—"

"It's never fine for you to not come."

He kissed me again just as softly. He slid down my body, stopping to circle first one and then my other nipple with his tongue before continuing his descent down my body. He stopped when he reached my pussy, pressing a kiss to my mound. His fingers slid down, spreading me open. I sucked in a deep breath as he groaned loudly while watching his cum slowly slide out. We had done so many different erotic and kinky things, but at the moment, this was at the top of the list. It felt dirty in the best way possible, all while still feeling extremely intimate.

He glanced up at me, his gaze heated. If I hadn't been there just a few moments ago, I would have thought he was ready to take me again.

"Fuck, I love seeing how you're mine in every way possible."

He ran a finger through the mixture of us, spreading it around my entrance slowly before he leaned in, wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking hard. I immediately gripped his hair as I ground myself against his face and took everything he was willing to give me. I felt him moan against me as his tongue made quick circles around my clit before I felt him slip two fingers inside me. His teeth grazed my clit as his fingers slid in and out of me quickly.

"Oh, please, Edward, _please_. I need to—" I gasped as he wrapped his lips around me again, causing me to explode. My pussy clenched around his fingers.

"Turn over. I'm going to have you again," he commanded as he sat up and gripped my hips to turn me onto my stomach. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "I have plans to fuck my fiancée all night long."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nothing could wipe the smile off my face. I didn't care if everything went wrong as long as I was married to Edward at the end of it all. We'd been engaged for a little over three years now, and I was beyond ready to be his wife.

We'd agreed it was best that I finished my degree before we got married. Neither of us wanted me to be under the stress of planning a wedding while taking final exams and completing projects. Aside from that, he had plans to take me away for a month-long honeymoon, and school would have just gotten in the way. We were going to travel between France, Italy, and Spain. I was so excited, but what I was really looking forward to was uninterrupted time with Edward. Work had kept him busy over the past few months.

"Oh, Bella. You look so beautiful." I heard tears in my mom's voice as she helped me pin my veil in place. There was a knock on the door before my dad walked in, giving me a small smile.

"I'm just going to get seated," Mom said. She kissed me on the cheek, and I watched as a look passed between them.

"You really look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're sure about this? We can still sneak out the back."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "I've never been more sure of anything."

He kissed my cheek and held out his arm for me. "Well, if you're ready, then."

I looped my arm with his. "I'm so ready."

—GG—

My smile only grew wider as Dad and I walked down the aisle. Even a couple of years ago, I wasn't sure how this day would look. I felt tears burning at the corners of my eyes as I took in the sight before me. Edward was waiting for me, flanked by Eddie and Emmett, while Tanya and Rose waited for me to join them.

It had taken time—a little over a year—but once Eddie realized he truly was in love with Tanya, it was as if I'd never existed as more than a friend. She was everything he never knew he needed. Just like Edward made me a better person, and I him, Tanya and Eddie did the same for each other. It wasn't an easy road; feelings ran high for a long time, trust had to be rebuilt but, in the end, we all came out better because of it.

It meant the world to me and Edward to have everyone we loved and cared about surrounding us as we said our vows and committed our lives to one another.

—GG—

"Mind if I cut in?"

Edward grinned at Eddie, who stood behind me. "Sure, I'll just go see if Rose or Tanya wants to dance." He kissed me softly on the lips before leaving us together.

"You really look beautiful today, Bella."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"So... I've been thinking about asking Tanya to marry me. Do you want to help me pick out the ring when you get back from your honeymoon?"

I gasped. "Eddie, that's amazing! Of course I'll help you!"

The smile he gave me was blinding. "I'm scared to death, but so fucking excited. Look, I know you'll tell my dad, but other than that, can we keep it just between us? I don't want it to get back to her."

I rolled my eyes at him before smiling. "You know your secrets are always safe with me."

Besides, I was keeping my own secret, so what was one more?

—GG—

"Did you enjoy today?" Edward stood behind me, placing soft kisses to my neck as he slowly pulled the zipper down my dress.

"Enjoy it? It was one of the best days of my life."

"It'll definitely be hard to top," he murmured, kissing the exposed skin on my back.

"I might be able to," I whispered.

"Oh? You think so, do you?" He dropped down to his knees, sliding my dress down as he went, pressing a kiss to the back of my thigh.

I turned around, standing bare before him except for a pair of white lace underwear. I looked down at him, his gaze meeting mine. I took a deep breath before threading my fingers through his hair. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Pregnant?"

I nodded. "I know we haven't been trying for long, but I took a test last week, and, well…"

"Holy crap. You're pregnant!" He jumped to his feet, kissing me deeply.

I moaned softly, kissing him back before pulling away to look at him. "So, I take it you're happy?"

"So fucking happy." He scooped me up in his arms and lay me down on the bed, climbing up beside me. "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy again."

I scrunched my nose at him. "Yeah, never calling you that again."

He laughed loudly. "Fair enough, sweetheart. But on a serious note, Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. First, being married to you, and now a baby. I don't think I could ask for more."

—GG—

We'd been back from our honeymoon for a little over three months which meant I was about sixteen weeks along. I'd been lucky; morning sickness had left me nauseous and tired most days, but that was it.

As I was getting dressed for the day, I stood in front of the mirror in our closet. I turned to the side, looking at my belly, and let out a gasp. "Edward!"

He came racing up the stairs, panic written on his face. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, but look!" I grinned as I lifted up my shirt and placed my hand on the slight swell of my stomach. "I swear that wasn't there last night."

He grinned back at me, dropping to his knees and pressing a kiss on my belly. I felt his lips moving against my skin and heard him as he quietly murmured how much he loved our little baby. He glanced up at me, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I choked out.

—GG—

I labored for over fourteen hours, but when I heard our baby's first cry and they placed him on my chest, I knew it had all been worth it. Aside from our parents, Eddie and Tanya had been the first of our family to visit.

"How's it feel to be a big brother, Eddie?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes at me, a small smirk on his lips. "I don't know, _Mom."_

I gave an exaggerated shiver. "Point taken. But seriously, are you okay?"

"More than okay, Bella. He's perfect."

Edward stood up and made his way over to Eddie, placing our son in his arms."He looks just like you did when you were born."

I watched as he held Masen, peering down at him and stroking his cheek lightly. He glanced over at Tanya. "We need one of these. He needs a niece or nephew to play with."

I covered my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter at the look on Tanya's face.

"Let's, uh, let's just worry about getting married first, okay, Junior? He's adorable, though, guys," she added in quickly.

I grinned at them. I was glad Eddie had found her, that he had the kind of love I knew he deserved; the kind I would never have been able to give him. I was glad that, in the end, we were still friends, and we could celebrate all these new milestones in our lives together.

* * *

**A/N: Well, we've reached the end of another story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I appreciate all of your support and the lovely reviews you've left me! I hope you'll follow me on my next adventures as well! And remember, you can always join my Facebook group 'Stories by MissLiss15' by either clicking the link on my FFN profile or by searching for it on Facebook!**


End file.
